Daggers
Daggers was a clone sergeant of the 501st Legion. In 22BBY, Daggers was asigned to work with Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano and became a really close friend to her at the Battle of T'nab. Early War Daggers was not among the troops who participated in the Battle of Geonosis, but he has participated in many battles after. On Christophsis, he fought among the clones who attacked the Octuptarra droids that advanced on the Republic outpost, but he was wounded during this encounter. Daggers was also at the Battle of Ryloth, and was the only clone pilot who survived the ambush on the Separatist blockade. Working with Ahsoka When the Republic fleet was contacted by a strange signal on T'nab, Daggers was one of the troopers who was picked to go down to the planet, he was partnered with none other than Ahsoka Tano, the female Jedi he admired very much. Before landing on the planet, Daggers was given a strict order by Admiral Draos Venolose, he was to protect Ahsoka at all costs while Venolose was occupied on a distant planet. Later on T'nab. Daggers fought with the many droids on the surface, keeping his word to Venolose, he even took down a hailfire droid that was heading for Ahsoka with his rocket launcher. Later during the battle, Ahsoka needed Daggers to help take out the heavy artilery, Daggers helped without question saying "Yes Sir!" and destroyed a hailfire droid easily with his rocket launcher. He also fought by Ahsoka's side, blasting droids here and there, while keeping his word to Venolose. When General Grievous, Cad Bane and their massive army attacked, Daggers was one of the troopers who participated in the battle, while Ahsoka pushed back Grievous, and defeated Bane easily. When Daggers saw two Mandalorian soldiers named K and Bannex, he believed that the soldiers were aiming at Ahsoka. He aimed his launcher at the Mandalorians, ready to pull the trigger, but "Custom" Squad arrived just in time to stop them (though Bannex never really intended to shoot, that's just what Daggers thought). When the time came for Anakin to pick up Ahsoka and take her away from the battle, Daggers was the one clone who would miss her the most. He hugged Ahsoka before her take off, and was relieved when he learned that Ahsoka was staying, and when a Jedi Hunter droid came along and killed a few clones, Ahsoka was the one who beheaded and destroyed the menace. Daggers was one of the clones who was chosen to stay with Ahsoka for the remainder of the battle. Traits Daggers was one of the most skilled clones of the 501st, he got his name by fighting off 5 droids with a vibro-blade. Dagger's personal choice of weapon was his rocket launcher. His reasons, "it's heavy and it gets the job done". Daggers apparently was strong for a clone, because of how easily he carries his heavy rocket launcher. Daggers is one of the many clones who put all of his trust in Ahsoka, but he showed more trust in her than any other clone. Daggers (judging by his armor color) is possibly a sergeant, but no comment has been made on the subject.